<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pequeño Pegaso by PrincesaSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982803">Pequeño Pegaso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo'>PrincesaSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Koga en berrinche, Seiya tranquiliza a Koga, Seiya y Saori cuidan a Koga, Seiya y Saori padres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El llanto ensordecedor del bebé Koga inunda la noche en el santuario. Seiya y Saori intentan calmarlo pero nada parece funcionar, hasta que el caballero dorado de Sagitario tiene una idea y lo lleva a pasear por los alrededores del santuario. (Escena de Saint Seiya Omega) Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya &amp; Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pequeño Pegaso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El caballero dorado de Sagitario había iniciado su ronda nocturna de vigilancia como acostumbraba. Todo parecía estar en orden en el lugar, las casas de cada uno de sus compañeros lucían apagadas y en silencio. Sin embargo pocos minutos después ese silencio se vio desquebrajado cuando Seiya puso un pie en la casa de capricornio, desde donde se podía percibir el llanto de un bebé que provenía más allá de la casa de piscis.</p><p>Seiya corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus fuertes piernas hasta encontrarse fuera de los aposentos de Athena en donde el ruido del llanto se hizo evidente.</p><p>— ¡Saori! —llamó Seiya a la puerta olvidándose completamente de las formalidades del santuario— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasa a Koga? —preguntó alarmado escuchando aún que el llanto del niño no era normal.</p><p>Pronto Saori abrió la puerta que los separaba a ambos y con Koga llorando en sus brazos lo miró preocupada.</p><p>— No sé que le pasa, ha estado así durante un buen rato —dijo preocupada acunando al niño sin ninguna respuesta favorable—. No sé si le duele algo o está enfermo y tengo mucho miedo de que algo le pase.</p><p>Seiya examinó por un momento a Koga, hasta que de pronto pronunció:</p><p>— ¿Puedo… cargarlo? —preguntó con cierto temor el caballero dorado extendiendo las manos hacia Koga.</p><p>— C-Claro —contestó Saori depositando al bebé.</p><p>Ambos esperaron una mejoría hacia la situación pero eso no sucedió; el niño parecía no cansarse de llorar y gritar.</p><p>— Ya, ya Koga tranquilo —lo meció Seiya sin saber muy bien que hacer porque poco sabía de niños.</p><p>Intentaron de todo: Desde mecerlo en brazos, colocarlo en varias posiciones cómodas en la cama de Saori y hasta Seiya le hizo caras a Koga que lejos de calmarlo le dieron mas rienda suelta.</p><p>— No debí traerlo, va a despertar a todo el santuario —comentó Saori revisando el cuerpecito del pequeño para ver si encontraba algo extraño que diera indicios de ser la causa de los incontrolables lloridos.</p><p>De pronto a Seiya, que aún tenía al pequeño en sus brazos, se le ocurrió una idea.</p><p>— ¿Puedo darle un paseo? —preguntó mostrando una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>— ¿A esta hora? ¿No te parece que es algo tarde para eso? —dijo desconcertada por la petición.</p><p>— No iremos lejos, lo prometo será aquí en el santuario.</p><p>— Seiya, van a despertar a los demás y mañana no podré mirarlos a los ojos para excusarme —respondió la joven dudosa.</p><p>— Será un momento, te prometo que va a calmarse —prometió Seiya rogando con aquella mirada que tenía un efecto inmediato en Saori. Al verlo con esos ojos chocolate resplandeciendo ella no pudo oponerse y sonrió junto con él para después asentir indicándole que tenía permiso.</p><p>Seiya caminó con Koga en brazos presuroso rogando para sus compañeros estuvieran en un sueño tan profundo que aquel barullo no los molestara pero sabía que era casi imposible.</p><p>Al fin llegó en donde se encontraba el coliseo que se usaba para el entrenamiento de los santos. Cuando se detuvo en ese lugar instantáneamente el llanto del pequeño Koga cesó llenándolo de alivio.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando colocó Koga en una mejor posición sobre su hombro y ambos observaron el cielo estrellado de esa noche.</p><p>— Mira eso Koga —le dijo emocionado—, eso que vez en el cielo son las estrellas que rigen las constelaciones de cada uno de los santos de Athena. Nosotros los caballeros estamos para protegerla y cuidarla ante todo, es por eso que no debes llorar... debes ser valiente ante todo ya que tú has nacido bajo una estrella de luz y tienes un destino muy importante sobre tus hombros —Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír al explicarle a Koga. Por algún motivo se sentía muy contento de estar con él observando las estrellas y algo cálido brotaba de su pecho exigiéndole continuar con aquella enseñanza—. Aún eres muy pequeño pero crecerás y te volverás muy fuerte, serás un santo de Athena.</p><p>Koga se había quedado quietecito sobre el hombro del caballero de sagitario y veía las estrellas lanzando pequeñas risitas. El castaño estaba consciente de que le estaba explicando todo eso a un niño que apenas estaba por aprender a hablar pero sabía que Koga entendía cada palabra que él pronunciaba.</p><p>De pronto el pequeño señaló el cielo y pronunció:</p><p>— Pa… —Seiya se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo que Koga le estaba indicando que viera era precisamente la constelación a la que tanto cariño le tenía, la constelación de Pegaso.</p><p>— Si Koga ¿puedes distinguir el Pegaso? —el niño aplaudió con sus manitas—. Hace mucho tiempo porté con orgullo la armadura de bronce de pegaso —recordó Seiya con alegría—. Y como yo tú algún día también lo harás —Seiya bajó de su hombro a Koga y lo acunó. Al sentirse seguro en esa posición el niño bostezó y pronto sus ojitos se cerraron—. Sé fuerte Koga, sé valiente y ten coraje… haz que me sienta más orgulloso de ti —le susurró Seiya al niño que yacía ya dormido en sus brazos.</p><p>Había una magia en ese momento incomprensible para Seiya, podía sentir el peso de ese pequeñito al cual quería proteger por siempre, escuchaba sus respiraciones tranquilas y profundas en medio de la noche.</p><p>La mirada de Seiya se iluminó al observar dormir al pequeño porque no había cosa más hermosa, no había mayor alegría que esa.</p><p>Sin más Seiya acarició la frente de Koga y sonrió.</p><p>— Pronto crecerás y serás muy fuerte, pequeño pegaso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue publicada el 17/05/2013 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aqui.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>